Miley Says Goodbye
by ZashleySilver
Summary: Miley brings Blue Jeans to Malibu, but he gets lost. So she makes a drastic decision. But what one person may change everything? Just a few moments from the special. I may add a lot more afterwards, but I wanted this out before it aired. MOLIVER.
1. Part One

**Miley Says Goodbye.**

**Part One.**

_Tall trees of bright green leaves. Wildflowers of light shades of blue and purple sprinkled about grassy fields that seemed to reach to the ends of the earth. A sky that was the quintessential shade of blue, with puffy and fluffy white cotton clouds scattered here and there. This beautiful landscape was what Miley saw before her._

_She looked down at her horse, as she was sitting on him. She saw how he was gazing at the scene before them, with the same wonder and amazement in his eyes that had been in hers. Miley chuckled at the similarity and began to gently brush his white coat. _

_"It's beautiful here, isn't it, Blue Jeans?" Miley asked the horse. She knew she'd never get a response in words. But Miley and Blue Jeans has a bond that was hard to explain. He would understand what she was feeling or saying, and she could feel what he felt as well._

_"I can't believe I ever left here to begin with. Hannah was fun, but nothing compares to just being here; being home. Sure Malibu is nice. It's got sandy beaches, and warm weather almost all year long, and you often sees celebrities walking around like regular folk. But I love running through the grassy meadows more than the beach. I love working on the farm in the heat and sitting on Grandma's porch during a cool thunderstorm more than the constant sunshine. And I love living in a small town where I know everyone more than the celebrities."_

_Miley looked up at the sky, and watched the clouds glide by as slow as molasses. She remembered coming here with Jackson as kids. They'd do so many fun things when they came to Grandma Ruby's for the weekend, but one of their favorites was laying in the grass and watching the clouds drift by, trying to find neat shapes. _

_"I can't believe I left a second time." Miley thought aloud, remembering the past summer. Her father's idea of a Hannah-Detox had done its job – maybe too well. Ever since her amazing time spent with her family, her hometown, and especially Travis, she didn't see a point to Hannah anymore. She had accomplished more than she ever thought she would with Hannah. Maybe it was time to say goodbye. _

_"But I don't think I'll be leaving ever again. How's that sound, Blue Jeans?" Miley looked down to pet her horse again, but pulled her hand back. She suddenly was no longer on her beautiful white stallion, but instead a dirty gray mule with an evil look in its eye._

_"Blue Jeans, where'd you go?" Miley said, looking all around for the familiar horse. _

_"Blue Jeans! Blue Jeans!" Miley called out._

_"Miley…" Miley heard her named being called, and could only think her horse was calling out for her. _

_"Blue Jeans where are you? Where are you!"_

_"Miley…"_

_"Come back! Blue Jeans come back, please!" a feeling of desperation washed over the teenager. Expecting the faint calling of her name one more time, Miley said nothing more. But after a few long moments, and nothing came, the tears began to roll down her cheeks._

_"Blue Jeans! BLUE JEANS!"_

--

"MILEY!"

Miley's eyes popped open at the sound of her name. Feeling disoriented, she looked up and saw the familiar face of her father standing above her.

"Daddy?" she asked faintly. "Where am I?"

"You're home darlin'. You fell asleep on the couch an hour ago. And all of a sudden you started mumbling in your sleep, and then you kept shouting out for Blue Jeans. Did you have a bad dream?"

Miley sat up on the couch, pushing aside the blanket that had once been covering her. It had all been a nightmare. Blue Jeans hadn't disappeared. He was back home in Crowley Corners with the rest of her family. At least…she thought he was. How could she be sure? She didn't know what was going on with her horse. He could be sick, or lonely, or even lost. But she'd never know for sure. He was in Tennessee, and she was in California.

"Dad, I –"

"– You want Blue Jeans here, don't you?" Her father cut her off.

_No. I want to be there – in Crowley Corners with Blue Jeans_, Miley thought. but that could never happen. As long as Hannah was alive and well, she's the first priority. "Yeah. I want Blue Jeans Here."


	2. Part Two

**Miley Says Goodbye.**

**Part Two  
**

Everything was so mixed up now. How Miley managed to do that all on her own, she'd never understand. But yet again, that's what happened.

Her father had Blue Jeans flown in from Tennessee. Miley had rented a stable for him, and for the time being, everything seemed to be going great.

That is, until Blue Jeans escaped. When saying goodbye for the night, Miley didn't lock his stable properly, and he ran off. Miley had spent hours searching for her dear friend. That's what she was doing right now. Lily and gone searching places with Mr. Stewart, Jackson was on his own, and Oliver was helping Miley.

"Do you think he could have headed for the beach?" Oliver asked as he walked briskly beside his friend in the dark hours of early morning.

"I'm not sure…didn't Jackson say he would check the beach?" Miley asked. Her mind was racing with all that was going on, and some things were a little hazy to her.

"He said he'd check the beach here. Why don't we check the beach just south of town? We're really close to it anyway." Oliver clarified.

"Yeah…okay. Let's go." Miley said, turning the corner.

They walked in silence. Oliver didn't know what he could say, and Miley was too focused on finding her lost horse. When the finally reached the beach Oliver had in mind, he thought they should make a game plan.

"Okay. So why don't I head this way, and you head that way. Sound good?" Oliver asked. He expected a short "sure," from the girl, but that most defiantly wasn't what he got.

"No." Miley said, talking hold of his forearm.

"Um, why not? We'll cover more ground quicker this way?"

"I know. It's just…I don't really wanna be by myself right now, you know?" Miley stated with a pleading look in her eyes. Oliver saw this look. It was the look that really told him how much Miley cared about the safety of her horse.

"Let's go." Oliver said with a small smile. Miley gave one herself in thanks, and the two began heading down the north side of the beach.

The duo spent over and hour walking through the sand, calling out the horse's name, with no luck. At one point Miley stopped walking abruptly. Oliver noticed and turned around.

"Miles?" he questioned with a concerned look overtaking his face.

"…I'm never going to find him again am I?" Miley asked coolly.

"Miley, don't say that. We're going to find Blue Jeans, really." Oliver assured.

"It's my fault…it's all my fault." Miley continued, a blank stare on her face as she looked down at her feet.

"It's not your fault, Miley. Not locking the stable properly was an honest mistake. Anyone could have –"

"– The mistake wasn't forgetting to lock the stable, Oliver. The mistake wasn't even bring Blue Jeans to Malibu in the first place. The mistake was me ever coming back here!" Miley screamed. She hadn't cried through this entire dilemma. But being so overwhelmed with emotion, Miley dropped to her knees and began to cry.

"It's my fault…it's all my fault." Miley continuously muttered through her sobs.

Oliver looked down at her. He had never seen his best friend so tearful. Not when Hannah lost a Grammy win; not when she failed her chemistry test; not when her pet fish died; not even when Jake dumped her for the third time a few short weeks ago. Lily didn't even cry like this when he told her he thought they were better off as friends.

Oliver walked over and sat down next to the crying girl, placing his arm around her shoulders securely. At his touch, Miley immediately sank into his body and cried into his chest.

Though he hadn't been there, Jackson had told Oliver of the only other time Miley bawled like she was now. That was when her mother had died, six years ago. Jackson had also told Oliver the only tricks he used that would help ease Miley's crying. So Oliver began to rub small, slow circles on her back, placed his chin on the top of her head, and began to hum a slow melody. He did this for a while, until Miley sobs turned into hiccups.

"Miley, what did you mean that the mistake was coming back here?" He asked softly.

"Remember when I left school early last year? And I came to Tennessee and everything?"

"Yeah. You were there for a long time. I really missed my Miley." Oliver chuckled.

"Well…I wish I hadn't come back home after that. I should have just stayed in Crowley Corners."

"I sorta get what you mean." Oliver said.

"Really?" Miley asked, surprised.

"Yeah. You know I'm not from Malibu, either. I'm from a farm in Texas, Miley. I moved here in kindergarten. Sure I wasn't home as long as you were, but I remember everything. I know how it feels to wake up to the rooster crowing. I know how crazy meals can get, when you have like, twenty relatives all squeezing around your grandma's tiny table. I know how it feels to just sit in a wide, open, grassy field, and just look up and watch the clouds roll by. There are some days when I wake up and I think, 'what am I doing here? I don't belong here. I belong back home on the farm in Texas.'" Oliver explained.

"But then…why are you still here? Why don't you move back to Texas? Or at least visit more often?" Miley looked up at her friend in curiosity.

"Because, there's just something here that makes me want to stay."

"What's that?" Miley asked, searching her friend's chocolate brown eyes for an answer.

"A certain best friend of mine who, believe it or not, is secretly the world's most famous teen pop sensation." Oliver said with a smile.

Miley gave a small smile in return. Hearing that was really touching. She never knew Oliver cherished their friendship as much as this. And deep down, she knew she did too.

It wasn't until then that Miley realized how close she and Oliver were now. Her body was kept extremely close to his, as his arm was still holding her tightly. Their faces were quite close as well, noses occasionally brushing against one another. Oliver must have realized this too, because his ears began to turn red. That only happened when Oliver was really nervous, and Miley recalled that he hadn't done this in years. She searched his eyes again for an answer on what was going on at the moment, but she couldn't. She was too busy realizing that they were both leaning towards each other…

But reality crashed back down on the pair when Miley's cell phone went off right before anything could happen. Miley lets a sad sigh escape her lips. As she reached for her phone, Oliver glumly took his hand off of her shoulders.

"Hello?" Miley answered, not even bothering to see who it was.

"Miley! I found him! I found Blue Jeans!" Miley heard Jackson's eager voice say on the other line.

"That's…great, Jackson."

"Isn't it? He was just at the beach. I found him eating some of Rico's hotdogs. Pretty funny, huh?"

"Yeah…funny."

"Well, I'm going to call Dad and let him know. How about we all just meet up at home?"

"Sure. I'll tell Oliver. And Jackson? Thank you for finding Blue Jeans." Miley said to her older brother before ending the call.

"So…I guess we should be heading on back to your house?" Oliver asked, standing up.

"You don't have to come back to my house, Oliver. It's four in the morning, and we have school. You should at try to get at least a couple hours of sleep." Miley said.

"No, it's okay. I want to make sure you're home and safe with your dad and Blue Jeans." Miley could tell Oliver was exhausted, and he'd love to sleep the day away. But he cared about her well-being more than his own.

"Oliver?" Miley whispered.

"Yeah, Miles?" Miley didn't know what to say. All she could do was wrap her arms around him and lay her head on his chest. Oliver had no problem holding her as close to him as he could. They stood there for only a moment, but soaked it all in as best they could, before turning around and heading back to Miley's house.


End file.
